In many instances it is desirable to wash feedstuffs of both animal and vegetable origin to rid the same of dirt, blood, insects and insect detritus, microorganisms, such as mold, mildew and pathogenic bacteria, etc. Water alone is not always efficient and ordinary additives to water, such as surface-active compounds, may give rise to a change in the taste appeal of the washed foodstuff.